This invention relates generally to environmentally sealed switch case configurations. Prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,242,551, 4,268,734, and 4,340,791 disclose electric switch configurations wherein the chamber or cavity for the switching components or contacts is sealed to some extent. However, the switch stands well above the panel and a recess must be provided in the mounting bracket portion of the switch case with drain openings for allowing fluids to escape.